


In the Closet

by astudyinfic



Series: A December of Ty and Zane [23]
Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Boys In Love, M/M, Zane's family annoys him, but he loves his husband, non-explicit sex scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 09:54:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17139632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astudyinfic/pseuds/astudyinfic
Summary: Ty finally convinced Zane that they should go to Texas for the holidays.  Zane tried to warn him but when the stuffy party becomes too much for them both, they find another way to entertain themselves.Day 23:Should/Shouldn't





	In the Closet

Zane loved his family.  

If he kept telling himself that, he would begin to believe it.  

Somehow Ty managed to convince him to come to the ranch for the holidays, insisting that after so many years of going to West Virginia, it was the least they could do.  Zane thought otherwise but Ty had his heart set on it and Zane would do anything to make him happy, so here they were. Zane suspected his husband regretted all the decisions that led them to this point. 

But he tried to warn him and Ty wouldn’t listen, so this was all his own damn fault.

Ty had wandered off in search of the bar, shooting Zane an apologetic frown which Zane waved off.  If he could, he’d be drinking too. His mother did that to him normally, but when it was one of her parties?  Yeah, nothing short of the sweet release of death could make this tolerable. He tugged the cuffs of his tuxedo, barely stopping himself from taking off the damn tie that threatened to choke him every time one of his mother’s friends came over to ask about when he would be returning to the ranch.  

Apparently,  _ over my dead body _ wasn’t a polite way to answer that question.  

Though, hearing Ty laugh as Zane said it had been reward enough. 

“Is this what Christmas in Texas is always like?” Ty appeared by his side a moment later and Zane relaxed, resting his head on his husband’s shoulder for a moment.  “Somehow I pictured tumbleweed Christmas trees and cowboy boots instead of stockings.”

Zane grabbed Ty’s hand, running his thumb over the finger he knew bore the tattoo Zane himself had drawn on.  “Maybe in normal families. But Beverly Carter-Garrett would never allow anything less than black-tie and perfection.”  Not that he was complaining about the black-tie part, exactly. Because Zane might have forgotten to tell Ty about this before leaving Baltimore so they went out and got him a tuxedo, something he’d never seen his husband wear before.  Every other formal event they attended prior to this, Ty wore his dress blues. And while Zane  _ very much _ enjoyed seeing Ty in those, there was something different about the tuxedo that did things to him.  

“Ma would have a nervous breakdown if she ever saw this,” Ty said, shaking his head in disbelief.  He’d already been introduced to more millionaires, billionaires, and politicians than he ever cared to meet.  Zane appreciated Ty making an effort for him, knowing how uncomfortable Zane’s family money made him. “This sure isn’t West Virginia.”

“And now you know why I much prefer Bluefield to this, doll.”  Zane leaned over to kiss Ty. He could taste the champagne on his lips and tongue and Zane wanted more.  Not of the alcohol but of the love of his life. “What do you say we get out of here?”

Ty’s hand slipped under Zane’s jacket, palm flat against the small of his back.  “Won’t your mother notice if we’re gone?” Beverly had made a point of introducing Zane to everyone in the room, or so it felt.  She also made a point of  _ not _ introducing Ty, at least not as Zane’s husband.  “This is Zane’s  _ friend _ , Mr. Grady.”  Zane had delighted in correcting her, making sure everyone knew he was married to the beautiful man who was with him that night.  Watching his mother’s lips purse a little harder each time was the best part. 

“I’m sure she will,” Zane laughed, stealing one more kiss.  “Sort of the point, Meow Mix.” The idea of sneaking off during one of his mother’s dull parties to have sex would never have occurred to him before.  Ty was a good influence on him.

Beverly would disagree but that only made it better. 

Ty, for once, looked unsure.  “I don’t know if we should.” Zane knew Ty worried about the Garretts not liking him much, but all the people in Zane’s family that mattered to him were accepting and supportive of their relationship.  They wouldn’t care if Zane and Ty disappeared to spend time together. And if it made his mother even slightly flustered, it was worth it in Zane’s book. 

Plus he would get to fuck his husband and really, nothing could be better than that. 

“Oh, we most definitely should.”  Whispering into Ty’s ear, he let his lips graze over the shell, “Your choice, doll.  We can stay here at this party or I can take you to one of the rooms in the other wing and fuck you.  Whichever you prefer.”

He grinned triumphantly when Ty took his hand and led him out of the room.  At this point there was no should or shouldn’t. Zane was a grown man who was visiting his family home.  He did not run the place. He did not even like the place all that much. So if he didn’t want to be at his mother’s stuffy party, then he didn’t feel any guilt about getting the hell out of there. His mother could scold them in the morning if she felt it necessary.  Zane no longer cared what she had to say about him or his life.

“Back to the guest house?” Ty asked, backing Zane against the nearest wall and kissing him soundly.  In their formal attire, being pinned to the wall by his husband’s body made everything that much more intense.  And while getting Ty back to their home for the week they were here, getting him naked under his body sounded like the perfect way to end the night, Zane knew there was no way they would make it back there.  Not as keyed up as they both were.

Instead, he shook his head and slipped from Ty’s embrace, taking his hand as he turned down the hall, away from the party.  “Can you be quiet?” he asked with a leer, thankful he’d put a packet of lube in the pocket of his jacket. He wanted to be inside his husband and he wanted to be there now.

“I don’t know.  Can  _ you _ be quiet?” Ty countered and Zane couldn’t take it any longer.  He grabbed the closest door and pushed them both inside, spinning Ty around so his back was against it the moment it snapped closed.  Fumbling in the dark, Zane found the light switch, flipping it on with a laugh. 

“A closet.  You pulled me into a fucking closet?” Ty laughed, resting his head against Zane’s shoulder.  

Zane laughed in response, a little of the heat fading in their amusement.  “Well, it’s been a while since either of us were in one, so...?” 

“That was terrible.”  Ty pushed him away half-heartedly but there was nowhere for him to go.  The closet was quite small and thankfully one for cleaning supplies instead of the guests’ coats.  While Zane didn’t care what his mother thought of him anymore, a conversation about why one of the guests found him fucking his husband against their jacket was not one he wanted to have.  

He grabbed Ty’s hips and tugged him close.  “Remember the last time we were someplace like this?”  His mind drifted back to the night at the club the first time they were here in Texas, a night when Zane had been so overwhelmed by how much he loved Ty that he couldn’t wait until they got home and fucked him in the supply closet right there in the club.  

Grinding their hips together, Zane could feel the moment Ty’s body caught up with what Zane was saying.  “Am I getting a repeat tonight, darlin’?” Ty asked. The last time they’d been dressed to go out dancing and drinking and while it would have been embarrassing to mess themselves up, it wouldn’t have been as obvious as tonight.  With the tuxedos, if anything was out of place, everyone would be able to tell. 

“You know you are, Baby.”  The two lost themselves in one another,  coming together with the practiced movement of long-time lovers.  They knew each other well enough now that they hardly needed the light Zane turned on.  Making quick work of their clothes, it wasn’t long before Zane slid into his husband, a hand over Ty’s mouth to keep him from crying out when Zane entered him.  

And when they reached completion, they swallowed their lover’s cries with a kiss, clinging to one another as they came down from their shared high.  Nothing before in Zane’s life made him feel as good as making love to Ty, whether it was in their bed at home or a quick fumble in a closet during a Christmas party.  Being with Ty was the best feeling in the world. 

They cleaned up, making sure their clothes were as perfect as they could make them and stared at one another, neither in any hurry to go back to the party.  “So...” Ty hedged with the smirk that meant Zane had good things in his future prominent on his lips. “Now that we got that out of our system, think we can make it back to the house?” 

Zane reached around him for the doorknob.  “Probably. Or we could just drive out into the ranch and do that again under the stars.”

“I love the way you think, darlin’.”  It might have been winter but it was still Texas and more than warm enough to be outside.  

Glancing down the hall, Zane and Ty slipped out of their hiding place and made their way to the front door.  The party could still be heard behind them but both Ty and Zane had more important things on their minds. 

Namely, each other.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm not convinced I like this one. I couldn't get the story to do what I wanted but I've been working on it for a full day and I don't think it ever planned on cooperating so this is the compromise the fic and I reached. 
> 
> Come yell at me on [tumblr](http://astudyinfic.tumblr.com), [pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/astudyinfic) or [twitter](http://twitter.com/astudyinfic)
> 
> Also, we made a [Cut & Run discord channel](https://discord.gg/KFfErkb) if anyone is interested in joining and yelling at us about the books we all love.


End file.
